1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data protection method and electronic device, and more particularly, to a data protection method and electronic device capable of creating a private folder having a same name as a public folder to hide private data without other people's knowledge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable mobile device, e.g. a smart phone or a tablet computer, usually stores a user's private data such as messages, photos or mails, and the user may not be willing to allow the private data to be seen by other people, even family and friends.
To protect the private data from being seen by other people, a traditional method is to utilize specific software tools to individually lock a private file, and the user has to enter a correct password to read the private data of the private file. However, such method tells other people of an existence of the private data, which may cause the private data to be more easily accessed by other people as well as arousing unnecessary suspicions.
Therefore, how to hide the private data without other people s knowledge has become one of the topics to be solved in the industry.